EMW MegaBrawl
MegaBrawl is EMW's flagship event. MegaBrawl EMW's biggest event of the year and the first ever MegaBrawl show the world that EMW is the biggest e-fed today. Match Card Triple Threat Match for the EMW World Heavyweight Championship: Tommy Vercetti © vs. Al Bundy vs. "The Day Walker" Blade 60 Minute IronWoman Match for the EMW Women's Championship: Lindsay Lohan © vs. Trish Stratus Money In The Bank Ladder Match: Michael Jordan vs. The Rock vs. "Angry Video Game Nerd" James Rolfe vs. Tony Montana vs. The Sandman vs. Captain Jack Sparrow Match #5 of the Paris Hilton Invitational: The Street Fighters (Ken Masters & Ryu Hoshi) vs. Jackass (Jimmy Knoxville & Bam Margera) Streets of Rage Match for the EMW Vixen X Championship: "Ms. Mega Event" Blaze Fielding © vs. Carmen Electra vs. Candy Cane Extreme Rules Best 2 Out of 3 Falls Match for the EMW World Tag Team Championship: Jay & Silent Bob © vs. The New Gangstas (New Jack & Ice Cube) Battle Of Pulp Fiction Loser Leaves EMW Match: Vincent Vega w/ Marsellus Wallace vs. Jules Winnfield Bud Bundy vs. The Big Show w/ Kelly Bundy Alyssa Milano vs. Rose McGowan Six Team Tag Team Gauntlet Match for the EMW World Women's Tag Team Championship: Fergie & Stipperella © vs. The Vampire Slayers (Buffy Summers & Faith Lehane) vs. The Simpson Sisters (Jessica Simpson & Ashlee Simpson) vs. Mystique & Selene vs. MK Knockouts (Mileena & Jade) vs. Hilardy Duff & Lita 6 Team Battle Royal for a Guaranteed EMW World Tag Team Title Shot: Bruce Lee & Rocky Balboa vs. Shady Aftermath (Eminem & 50 Cent) vs. The Fast Food Order (Ronald McDonald & Burger King) vs. Ace Ventura & "Alpha Male" Marcus Cor Von vs. Cheech & Chong vs. David Chappelle & Carlos Mencia Results *4 - A mysterious woman came from the crowd and pulled Kelly out of the ringside area. A catfight ensues afterwards between the two women. The mystery woman was revealed to be Brooke Adams. *8 - After the match, fter the match, Paris Hilton presented The Street Fighters with both steel suitcases with $1 Million each. Paris then went to raise the hands of both of the Street Fighters, but then Chun Li shows up from the crowd and attacked Paris from behind. Chun Li then hits Paris with a Scissors Kick. Ken then took the microphone and said, “We’ll take the money, but as far as you being our manager…Sorry, you need to find someone else.” In the ring, The Street Fighters and Chun-Li celebrated in the ring. *10 - The match ended in a 0-0 tie through the entire match. Lohan left with the Women’s title as the crowd was chanting “Bullshit”. EMW Owner Theo Clardy showed up and told Lindsay that the match isn’t over yet because if the match ended in a tie, the match must continue under Sudden Death Rules where the first to score a fall wins the match and is the champion. Trish won the match via pinfall after the Stratusfaction Bulldog. 6 Team Tag Team Gauntlet results Miscellaneous Facts *Lita and Hilary Duff have a catfight against each other during Joy Giovanni's interview with Jessica Alba. *Al Bundy wished Tony Montana good luck in the Money In The Bank Match. MegaBrawl 2 Match Card EMW Heavyweight Championship: Jules Winnfield © vs. Barry Bonds EMW Women's Championship: Lara Croft © vs. Trish Stratus Icon vs. Icon: "The Day Walker" Blade vs. Eddie Murphy No Disqualification Match: Britney Spears vs. Christina Aguilera Last Comic Standing Match: David Chappelle vs. Carlos Mencia Men's Money In The Bank Ladder Match: Al Bundy vs. Terrell Owens vs. Michael Jordan vs. Tommy Vercetti vs. Bud Bundy vs. 50 Cent Women's Money In The Bank Ladder Match: "Ms. OSN" Blaze Fielding vs. Lita vs. Hilary Duff vs. Jessica Alba vs. Candy Cane vs. Carmen Electra EMW Internet Championship: "Angry Video Game Nerd" James Rolfe vs. The Rock EMW World Tag Team Championship: Friday (Craig Jones & Smokey) © w/ Day-Day vs. Tony Montana & "The Masterpiece" Chris Masters Three Team 15 Minute IronTeam Match for the EMW World Women's Tag Team Championship: Team G4 (Olivia Munn & Megan Webb) © vs. The Vampire Slayers (Buffy Summers & Faith Lehane) vs. Linsday Lohan & Jessica Simpson Results *3 - The match was a special attraction match due to the protesting of Spencer Pratt & Heidi Montag. EMW Owner Theo Clardy came out and then, order Pratt to be in a match if he wins the match, he and Heidi earn a spot on the EMW Roster in Season 3 against anyone. Pratt's opponent was New Jack. *8 - During the match, Lindsay Lohan ran in and knock out Christina Aguilera with a lead pipe. After the match, both Britney and Lindsay started to beat up Christina then “Ms. OSN” Blaze Fielding ran in to make the save but then Jessica Simpson ran in and attacked Fielding from behind with another lead pipe. Lindsay and Jessica handed Britney a black T-Shirt then Lindsay and Jessica took off their shirts to reveal dWo on the black t-shirt. Britney puts on the dWo t-shirt as the dWo theme music hits as Britney, Lindsay and Jessica celebrated in the ring. *11 - Terrell Owens interfered and cost Jules Winnfield by using Brooke Adams' perfume. *12 - Al Bundy cashed in his Money In The Bank briefcase. In the final moments of the match, Bundy was putting the Ankle Lock Submission on Barry Bonds, the rest of The Franchise (Terrell Owens, Michael Jordan and Brooke Adams) was heading to the ring but was cut off by Bud Bundy and Jules Winnfield as they brawled with Jordan and Owens as Brooke Adams looked on. Suddenly, a masked woman attacked Brooke Adams from behind. The masked woman took off her mask to reveal its Kelly Bundy. Bundy started to beat up Brooke on the entrance stage. Meanwhile, Bonds tried to reach for the ropes, but Al dragged Bonds to the middle of the ring while having the Ankle Lock on then Al goes down to a grapevine Ankle Lock and then Bonds quickly tapped out. After the match, Bud Bundy, Kelly Bundy and Jules Winnfield joined Bundy in the ring for the celebration as a huge display of pyro goes off above Extreme-Vision as the show ended with Bundy holding up the EMW World Heavyweight title. Miscellaneous Facts *Throughout the mega event, pre-recorded segments showing the EMW superstars at various locations in Tokyo. MegaBrawl 3 Match Card EMW World Heavyweight Championship: "The Day Walker" Blade © vs. The Human Tornado 35 Years In the Making: Bruce Lee vs. Chuck Norris ''Battle of the Vampire Slayers ''- Extreme Rules Match for the EMW Women's Championship: Faith Lehane © vs. Buffy Summers Winners Take All Match - If he Elite Mafia wins, they own 50% of EMW but if The Extreme Forces win, The Elite Mafia is no more in EMW: Iron-Man & Spiderman (EMW) vs. Zangief & Blitz (Elite Mafia) EMW Internet Championship: Terrell Owens © vs. "Mr. Wrestlemania" JTH EMW World Tag Team Championship: The Street Fighters (Ken Masters & Ryu Hoshi) © vs. B-Generation X (Al Bundy & Bud Bundy) EMW Women's Tag Team Championship: Team G4 (Olivia Munn & Morgan Webb) vs. The Williams Sisters (Venus Williams & Serena Williams) Men's Money In The Bank Ladder Match: Eddie Murphy vs. Floyd "Money" Mayweather vs. Jules Winnfield vs. "Angry Video Game Nerd" James Rolfe vs. Tommy Vercetti vs. Derek Jeter Women's Money In The Bank Ladder Match: Blaze Fielding vs. Lindsay Lohan vs. Britney Spears vs. Lara Croft vs. Megan Fox vs. Gina "Conviction" Carano John Bradshaw Layfield vs. A Mystery Opponent Results *3 - Captain America was the mystery opponent for JBL. *5 - Floyd "Money" Mayweather use brawl knuckles on Tommy Vercetti to win the match. *10 - Abigail Whistler try to interfered but she got ejected from the match. Miscellaneous Facts *Several EMW superstars wishing The Human Tornado good luck. The EMW superstars were Michael Jordan, Terrell Owens, and Spiderman. MegaBrawl 4 Match Card EMW World Heavyweight Championship - Championship vs. Career: "The Day Walker" Blade © vs. Al Bundy NIWA World Heavyweight Championship Drew McIntyre © vs. Chuck Norris Fatal Four Way Match Double Fall Match 1st Fall - NIWA World Women's Championship 2nd Fall - EMW World Women's Championship EMW World Women's Champion Olivia Munn vs. NIWA World Women's Champion "Narcissist" Blossom vs. "The Future Legend" Alissa Flash vs. Joanna Dark Lindsay Lohan vs. Megan Fox EMW Internet Championship: Luis Lopez © vs. Quinton "Rampage" Jackson NIWA Venue Championship: NIWA's Link © vs. Booker T EMW Starlets Championship: Blaze Fielding © vs. Katy Perry EMW Cruiserweight Championship: Bud Bundy © vs. Adam Sessler 6 Team Gauntlet Match for the EMW World Tag Team Championship: The Avengers vs. The Lost Brotherhood vs. ?????? vs. 3 NIWA Teams TBA Champions vs. Champions, Titles For Titles EMW World Women's Tag Team Champions The Vampire Slayers (Buffy Summers & Faith Lehane) vs. NIWA World Women's Tag Team Champions The Socialites (Paris Hilton & Nicole Richie) Triple Threat Tag Team Match NIWA World Tag Team Championship Super Mario Bros. © vs. The Dudley Nephews vs. Peter Pan & Spiderman EMW/NIWA Women's Money In The Bank Ladder Match: Gina Carano vs. Jessica Alba vs. Miranda Lawson vs. Adrenaline A vs. Sheik vs. Xena: Warrior Princess EMW/NIWA Men's Money In The Bank Ladder Match Shelton Benjamin vs. Goldar vs. Tommy Vercetti vs. Johnny Bravo vs. James Bond vs. Ganondorf Lara Croft vs. Angelina Jolie Grudge Match: "Nostalgia Critic" James Rolfe vs. N.C. Bison Zangief vs. Mr. Clean "Mr. Wrestlemania" JTH vs. Blitz Results *1 - Tango & Cash's in-ring EMW debut. *10 - In the final moments of the match, Katy Perry pulled EMW Starlets referee Karen Richardson in front of her causing Blaze Fielding to accidentally hit Richardson with the missile dropkick from the top rope. Later on, Perry locks Blaze in the Teenage Dream and then Richardson gets to her feet and calls for the bell. Perry celebrated thinking that she won the Starlets title but Richardson informs Perry that she's disqualified and raises Blaze's hand as the winner via DQ. Blaze leaves the ring with the Starlets title as Perry argues with Richardson. Perry then cheap shots Richardson and gives her the Kiss Of Death before she storms out of the ring in frustration. *13 - Mr. C.C. was banned from ringside by order of Theo Clardy and the NIWA Board of Directors. If Mr. C.C. doesn't leave ringside and head to the locker room by the referee's count of 10, Drew McIntyre will be stripped of the NIWA World Heavyweight Championship and it will be handed to Chuck Norris, immediately. 6 Team Tag Team Gauntlet results Miscellaneous Facts *The Zangief-Mr. Clean match was cancelled due to a mix up in Zangief's flight plans. *The family and friends of Al Bundy wished him good luck for his match against Blade. *A video package of MVP coming to EMW aired during the event. MegaBrawl 5 Match Card EMW World Heavyweight Championship: Quinton "Rampage" Jackson © vs. Duke Nukem NIWA World Heavyweight Championship: Drew McIntyre © vs. "Mr. Wrestlemania" JTH Anaheim Street Fight: EMW Owner Theo Clardy vs. NIWA's Blitz No Holds Barred Grudge Match: Megan Fox vs. NIWA's "Narcissist" Blossom Al Bundy vs. Chuck Norris - Bundy's EMW career is on the line Michael Jordan vs. LeBron James "The Day Walker" Blade vs. Ganondorf Triple Threat Match for the EMW World Women's Championship: Bustice © vs. Olivia Munn vs. Jessica Alba NIWA World Women's Championship: Xena: Warrior Princess © vs. Joanna Dark EMW International Championship: Tito Ortiz © vs. Scott Pilgrim EMW Starlets Championship: Riley Steele © vs. Jenna Haze EMW Cruiserweight Championship: Angry Joe © vs. "Nostalgia Critic" Doug Walker Clardy Family Cup Men's Tag Team Tournament - The winning Team gets 1 million dollars and to be known forever as the first ever winners of the 2011 Clardy Family Cup Tournament Clardy Family Cup Women's Tag Team Tournament - The winning team gets 1 million dollars and to be known forever as the first ever winners of the 2011 Clardy Family Cup Starlets Tournament Kelly Bundy & Peggy Bundy vs. The New Socialites (Paris Hilton & Kim Kardashian) Results *9 - Grey tried to tag Sonya but she smiled at Grey and then gets off the apron and then leaves to the back. *12 - The other participants were Terrell Owens, Shredder, Kenny Powers, Impulse, A.C. Slater, The Crow, Zach Morris, Will Smith, Chris Brown, Aladdin, Captain Hook, Johnny Bravo, James Bond, Chad Ochocinco, "The Trendkiller" Fozzie Osbourne, Shelton Benjamin, The Punisher, Bob Sapp and Steve Wilkos. *14 - After the match, Jenna Haze approached Riley Steele and extends her hand to Steele. Steele then accepts her handshake and then they hugged in the middle of the ring to a huge roar of the crowd. Haze then raises Steele's hand and then Haze hits Steele with a clothesline from out of nowhere. Haze then stomps away at Steele as the crowd is in shock over what just happened. Haze then hits Steele with the Purple Haze on Steele. Haze then looks down at Steele and then gives the knocked out Steele a kiss. Then she grabs the Starlets title and plops in on her then leaves the ring to a huge ovation of boos from the crowd. *20 - During the match, Pilgrim pinned Ortiz but Jenna Jameson placed Ortiz foot on the bottom rope. EMW Referee Anthony Rosas then goes to Jameson to tell her if she did it and then a woman with purple hair came from the crowd and spears Jenna Jameson and then the two women have a catfight on the outside and then security officials ran in to separate the two then Rosas ejects both women out of ringside and then they were escorted out by security. *22 - After the match, Megan Fox got her hand raised as she got to her feet but then "Narcissist" Blossom attacked Fox from behind and then Blossom takes a shovel and then bashes Fox's face with a shovel. The crowd is in complete shock as Fox is busted open badly and completely knocked out. Security officials then ran in to separate Blossom from Fox and then EMTs rushed over to check on Megan Fox. A stretcher is rushed in and then the EMTs quickly put Fox in the Stretcher as Blossom still with shovel in hand looked on with an evil smile on her face as she leaves the ring. Afterwards, Megan Fox is being rolled to the back in a stretcher as the crowd looks on in complete shock. *23 - Blitz was taken out by "Mickey Mouse" with a kendo stick. After the match, Theo Clardy got his hand raised and approached "Mickey Mouse" and high-five him and then "Mickey Mouse" took off the helmet to reveal it's Mr. Clean. Clardy and Clean then leave the parking lot and then head back to the arena as replays are shown of the highlights of the match. Back LIVE! Theo Clardy and Mr. Clean returns to the ring and celebrated Clardy's win to the cheers of the crowd. *25 -After the match, Duke Nukem has the EMW World Heavyweight Championship and looks at it but then GOLDAR runs in the ring and attacks Duke from behind and then hits hits him with a Goldar Bomb. Goldar then goes to exit the ring, but then returns and gives Duke another Goldar Bomb. Goldar then leaves the ring and heads to the back. *26 - "AVGN" James Rolfe cashes in his Golden Destiny briefcase. *27 - In the final moments of the match, Bundy hits Norris with Norris's own move the Chuck Norris Kick but Norris kicked out at two. Bundy then picks up Norris but Norris hits Bundy with his version of the Bundy Slam out of nowhere but Bundy kicked out at two. Both men are exhausted as both men exchange right hands but then Norris hits Bundy with the 2nd Chuck Norris Kick out of nowhere but Norris was too tired to pin Bundy. Then Norris gets to his feet and waits for Bundy as Bundy slowly gets to his feet but Norris is hesitant to give Bundy a third Chuck Norris Kick and then Bundy tells Norris "Come on, Chuck!" Norris then puts his head down and then tells Al, "I'm sorry, Al. Please forgive me." Then Norris hits Bundy with the third Chuck Norris Kick and then pins Bundy for the pinfall win. After the match, Chuck Norris storms out of the ring, feeling frustrated over what he just did. Afterwards, Al Bundy gets to his feet and then the crowd cheers Al Bundy and a chant of "Thank You, Al!" rings throughout the crowd. Bundy is in tears over the reality of Bundy's career came to an end. Bundy then applauds the crowd and said "Thank You" then leaves the ring and goes to the back as the show concludes. Miscellaneous Facts *The Vice Squad (Tommy Vercetti & Lance Vance) was brutally attacked by The Dudley Nephews (Ace Dudley & Ted Dudley) after The Vice Squad defeated Saved By The Bell. It was then confirmed that both Vercetti and Lance Vance suffered concussions and numerous injuries and was deemed unable to compete in the Clardy Family Cup Tournament. *The Pop Icons were knocked out and bloodied and the EMTs rush over to check on them. See also *Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011